


CUTE!?

by Nickynesh



Series: Izayas Musings/Shizuos Concerns [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Banter, Cute Shizuo, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Izaya being a little shit, Izuo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickynesh/pseuds/Nickynesh
Summary: It was a word Izaya wouldn't use often, but when he did it was only on two occasions for sarcasm and to describe Shizuo.Just a little scene between Shizuo and Izaya to show the nice side of their relationship.





	CUTE!?

Cute. 

It was a word Izaya wouldn't use often, but when he did it was only on two occasions for sarcasm and to describe Shizuo. Most would think he was crazy (which was debatable) for calling the blonde Beast "cute", usually he was the epitome of destruction a complete nightmare.  
But to Izaya he was nothing more than a big softy you just have to look at him like an onion and peal back the layers each shed tear at a time, most don't see anything and give up half way through but Izaya was persistent (and he had a knife) so he could easily get through all of the blond brutes layers.

'Look closely'

That's what Izaya often told Shinra look at " Shizu-chan's insecurity, his naivety, his inability to tell a good lie, how closely he treats his family and how fragile he is on inside"  
That alone gave the informant plenty of reason to love Shizuo in all his cuteness.

So when on one afternoon when Izaya stopped spinning in his favorite chair just to watch Shizuo eat pudding on his couch and the first words he uttered was "Adorable!" . . . . . . Well, I’m not surprised.

"What'd you say flea?” Shizuo said looking quite confused.  
Izaya felt it necessary to respond as teasingly as possible.

"Nothing just enjoying the view~"

Shizuo just really didn’t want to get a share of whatever Izaya was serving so he just shrugged and went back to his pudding.

Izaya though wasn't quite finished so he turned around in his swivel chair and moved from his desk, wheeling over to Shizuo and resting his head on his hands in an enamored manor. Now smiling and looking quite dazed, Shizuo couldn't quite help noticing Izaya's presence "What is it? What’s with that crazy ass smile? If you want me off your couch there are less creepy ways of doing it"

Izaya looked Shizuo over then sighed "Shizu-chan~ Shizu-chan~ if I tell you how cute you are you'll stop ~", the blond nearly choked on his spoon

"C-c-c-c-cute!!!!”

"Yes cute, maybe even completely adorable if you'd stop yelling" Izaya gets off the chair and moves towards Shizuo then jumps down in the couch.

"Hey, watch it!"

Shizuo shakes of his feeling of fluster, and goes back to his pudding but can’t help squirming under Izaya's still present gaze so he turns away. The little prick had the audacity to pout but then grins as he gets an idea, he crawls up behind the blond and blows lightly at the blonde’s ear. . . . . . . 

Shizuo goes freaking red and almost squashes his pudding!  
'Success' Izaya thinks 'now he's blushing!’

He turns around "Izaya stop messin-" he's caught off guard. The ravenette kisses the blond soft and careful, Shizuo drops his pudding and falls back with Izaya atop him, he then pulls away revealing just how red and flustered they both are while Izaya is sporting more of a satisfied smirk Shizuo is red in the face and embarrassed.

The ravenette leans in and chuckles "Didn’t I tell you C.U.T.E~"

Shizuo pushes the annoyance to the ground "tch, whatever I'm gonna get more pudding" 

He gets out of the couch quickly trying so hard to hide his spreading blush but it doesn't miss Izaya's keen eye and as Shizuo comes back to with his 2nd cup of heaven, the smaller jumps up from the ground and gives a tiny kiss rip the flustered blonde right before he plopped down beside him.

Shizuo sighs "Flea...wha'd you want?"

He grins "You of course", the bottle blonde face palms and growls "Other than me"

Izaya pretends to think for 5 solid seconds before he pulls the blond from his seat to his lap.

Shizuo groans then mumbles under his breath "clingy bastard". You'd think Shizuo would just get going if he didn't like how Izaya was around him but truth be told he more than likes having him close even if he'd never say it out loud.

Izaya knew Shizuo still held some form of fear about hurting him but he was set on reassuring the big brute.  
So not disturbed by his aggressive lover’s words he cuddles closely with him, while Shizuo munches absentmindedly on his favorite treat.

"You know if you keep eating those you'll start getting fat", Izaya teases

"Not if I chase after your snarky ass, I won't", Shizuo counters

"Oh please you love chasing me and my so called 'snarky ass' "

Shizuo doesn't reply just scoffs and goes back to eating, while Izaya pulls him down further in his lap just so he can snuggle the blonds back and wrap his arms around his waist. Izaya was quite complacent he wanted to stay right where he was and not move if only to enjoy this a little longer.

Then she walks in "Ahem!” they both look up.

Izaya plasters on a smile “Oh hey Namie, your back early".......'aaaaah why the hell did you even come back now Shizu-chan’s gonna want to leave!'

Izaya’s eyes starts twitching and Namie can make a wild guess as to why but she ignores the pest.

"Hello, Heiwajima-san, you seem to be quite...busy at the moment but I need a moment with my boss"

Shizuo answers between spoon fulls of pudding "I. Don't shee. Why not. . ."

And with that he shyly leaves Izaya’s lap, not looking at the frowning revenette.

"Izaya didn't I leave you in your chair filing?" Namie was not amused

"Yes” he says absentmindedly 

"Then why, isn't it finished?"

And just like that he started telling her animatedly of how he got bored and etc., etc., etc.

Shizuo decided he didnt feel like getting in between the womans time with her boss so he started to leave, trying to not be noticed.

"Wait!" Izaya jumps out of the couch pass Namie and grabs the leaving blond, kissing him quite passionately at the door "Yuck you tastes like pudding" he leans up to the blonds ear and whispers “I'll just have to try again later how bout I get you to hooked on a different kind of pudding", Shizuo brushes him off "like I'll give you the chance" 

And just like that Shizuo’s out the door sporting a bright blush and giving Izaya many more ideas of just how he can make his beloved Shizu-chan 'cuter'.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this fandom and even though the fandom is technical "dead" and Izuo is kinda quiet I still grasp to it for I am an obsessive idiot who won't abandon my first OTP/SHIP/COMPLETE AND UTTER OBSESSION!!! 
> 
> So tell me what you think and look out for more random Izuo shit!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
